Phanniemay 2015
by Linzerj
Summary: Collection of short stories to fill the prompts for Phanniemay 2015! Now completed!
1. Portal

YooooooO! Hey phans! I've returned with more Phanniemay drabbles! I'm cross-posting them to my tumblr account too, which you can find at the top of my profile. This year is a little different: instead of 1 prompt a day, it's one prompt for every 2-4 days! So for today and tomorrow, the prompt is "Portal". With finals next week, I'm a bit busy, but I figured I might as well post the first one for you all to enjoy - so, enjoy!

* * *

**Portal**

The empty husk of the portal stood, a sad and bleak contrast to the usual bright and explosive inventions his parents created.

Sam told him to go in it, with the jumpsuit on, and Danny did, if only so they could laugh about it later. It was so surreal, though. This machine was supposed to be a gateway to another dimension, but when his parents plugged it in it barely gave off a spark.

If he had noticed the control panel on the wall, maybe he wouldn't have pressed it. Common sense would have told him to unplug the portal before turning the device on while _inside_ it. Or maybe he would have pushed that _on_ button anyway.

But as fate would have it, it was quite dark inside the portal, and the control panel was not well defined.

He pressed the button, and everything flashed _green._

* * *

It was his fault the portal had ever turned on, it was his fault that the ghosts kept coming through to Amity Park. Danny took full responsibility, even if he never told his parents. They knew he had something to do with it, but they didn't question him further, thank goodness.

Now the portal glows green, a swirling entrance to another world so unlike their own. Even when the doors are shut, a faint glow emanates from the machine.

The portal is both the bane of his existence and one of the best things that's ever happened to him.


	2. Dreams

**Dream**

When he does manage to sleep, Danny's dreams are rarely pleasant.

It's not like he _never_ has good dreams. But the thing is, those are the dreams that he tends to forget easily. He'll wake up well-rested and know he either didn't dream or had a good dream, but he'll never be able to recall specifics.

The nightmares, though? They haunt him every night. Some are recurring – _Phantom being ripped from Danny, Phantom and Plasmius fusing, Dan killing his family_ – and others are different from each other by just small little details – _the many ways Vlad might manage to kill his dad, what might happen to any of his friends or his town if he isn't careful enough or strong enough or fast enough-_

But he never tells anyone. For one, it would just make his friends and family upset. But for another thing, talking about them makes them feel more – more real.

And to be honest, Danny's lived through enough nightmares already. He doesn't need any more coming true.


	3. Going Human

**Alternate Universe (Going Human)**

His chest hurts.

Correction: his _everything_ hurts.

The portal burned through his being and rewrote his _everything_, made it so he was no longer a ghost – but he wasn't human, either. He was something strange, something in between.

And it hurt to even change into a human, at least the first few times. It was not a seamless transition either way. Sure, the transition back to normal wasn't so bad – but then again, dying was a natural part of life. Resurrection? Not so much.

He doesn't know how long he'll be able to keep up the pretense of everything being fine around his parents, though. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do.


	4. Girl Power

**Girl Power**

Tucker and Danny would probably be dead without Sam.

Sam is their rock and the team's voice of reason, though she can get a little extreme sometimes. She lets them know when they're being insensitive idiots, when they're missing the bigger picture, and can kick some major ghost butt too.

Eventually Danny also acknowledges Jazz's abilities, too. His sister is smart and clever in ways he'll never be, but she's also inherited some mean skills when it comes to ghost fighting and there are times when she's saved all their lives, too.

Speaking of which, his mom is a force to be reckoned with. Half of the reason Danny's terrified of telling her of his half-ghost status is because he's afraid of Maddie fully killing him for _not_ telling and putting himself at risk all the time.

He hopes Valerie comes around at some point, too, because she's so skilled and powerful in her own right. She's evenly matched with him, what with her training and technology and motivation. And she's befriended Danielle, at least – the clone given a second chance, a person in her own right, and probably just as powerful as he is – so maybe there's hope for him too.

Half the town would probably be dead if it wasn't for all the insane women Danny knew and respected and loved.


	5. Underappreciated

**Underappreciated**

Poindexter was never noticed. Part of it was his own fault; he kept to the shadows of the school, lurking, doing his best to avoid the bullies – who seemed to conveniently notice him at the worst possible times. And even when he did try and make himself noticed he was blatantly ignored by the general populous of the school.

It was a horrible existence.

And even after they were all dead, when he thought he could escape that torment, they followed him, haunted him, and made him feel even worse.

No one ever appreciated him, and if that curse is going to follow him even in death – well that just doesn't seem fair at all.

It's time he was noticed. It's time he was appreciated.


	6. Crossover

This started out as a PhantomFalls crossover, then I kept writing and it grew into a SuperPhantomFalls crossover. My bad.

* * *

**Crossover**

The sleepy town of Gravity Falls was just a façade. In reality it was a supernatural hotspot, and of course that meant the Fentons would eventually get curious and come investigate.

There were a few minor hauntings in the town, minor things that Danny's parents were actually able to take care of. But really, other than that, there wasn't much on the ghost end of things.

No, when Danny Phantom took to the sky on their first night in town, he saw things even he, as a ghost, thought were impossible. Minotaurs (or Manotaurs, as they called themselves), strange lake monsters, pixies and fairies, gnomes, witches, and he's pretty sure he also saw a vampire or zombie or something along those lines. The whole nine yards.

It was unsettling.

And then of course there were the twins. Dipper and Mabel Pines were armed with a journal and a grappling hook, and when he first met them at the tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack he'd thought they were just cute kids who had a vague interest in the paranormal. Nothing to worry about.

Boy, was he wrong.

Danny kept catching them wandering off into the woods alone, though sometimes that Soos fellow and even the red-headed cashier Wendy would be tagging along with them. Danny stayed invisible, ready to jump in at a moment's notice, but after just a few days he realized that these kids knew what they were getting themselves into every time they stepped out the door.

They were curious kids, of course, and Danny couldn't blame them. But the fact that they knew how to handle some of these creatures, even if it required looking through that journal briefly – it was kind of surreal, even for his standards.

It was just…weird.

Dipper helped take care of a ghost haunting a mansion, which impressed Danny greatly. He and his parents had been invited to that party, surprisingly, because of their "famous inventions and ties to Vlad Masters," and even though Danny had sensed a ghost he hadn't seen it at all – at least, until Dipper showed up, and actually brought the lumberjack out of hiding. If Danny watched in awe as the twelve-year-old managed to catch the ghost – well, he _was_ technically on vacation. And when the ghost escaped, everyone was turned to wood, and Pacifica came in and opened the gates to the town in order to put the ghost to rest – well, he would have stepped in, but, uh, well, there was no where convenient to change.

The town was certainly strange, something Danny never would have thought possible, even with his years of ghost-catching experience behind him. And it's part of the reason he let the kids do their own thing; they knew what they were doing, while Danny's knowledge was limited to ghosts and ghosts alone.

Or, at least, Danny _tried_ to stay out of it, until gravity failed, and he could _feel_ the dimensions rubbing against each other and tearing into the fabric of reality. When everyone crashed back to earth (and thank goodness his sister and parents were okay, but the rest of the town might not be that well off), Danny's gaze instantly turned toward the direction of the Mystery Shack.

After that, the Fentons decided to prolong their stay to investigate, and Danny discovered demons and alternate dimensions besides the Ghost Zone were also very, very real in the not-so-sleepy town of Gravity Falls.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be a big deal.

They were heading to Gravity Falls for a quick little investigation. The little town had somehow slipped the brothers' notice until now, but now it was a top priority.

And lo and behold, while in Gravity Falls the Winchester brothers met up with the Fenton family, the infamous ghost hunters of Amity Park. They'd had encounters before, and while the Fentons didn't know the first thing about wendigos or werewolves or demons, they had some pretty gnarly weapons specially designed for dealing with ghosts. Apparently, in the past few years they'd even built a portal that led to the Ghost Zone, a realm separate from Hell, Heaven, and Purgatory that was full of ambient ectoplasm, which gave ghosts who resided there long enough unique powers.

But that wasn't what Sam and Dean came for.

No, Gravity Falls was filled with not only ghosts, but every other type of supernatural creature to ever exist – or, well, so it seemed.

And, of course, on their first day there, gravity decided to take a vacation.

They were chatting with the Fentons, having just arrived in town and getting a brief update on what was going on. The family had been contemplating leaving town after having spent just over a week in the town and realizing that all matter of creatures were present in the town, when suddenly people were screaming and their feet were no longer touching the air. Luckily they were indoors; looking out the window, they could see people rising steadily, higher and higher into the air, and _yikes_ if that wasn't going to hurt – or do worse – when (or if) gravity was restored.

Briefly Dean entertained the thought that maybe this was something normal, that the town was called "Gravity Falls" for this very reason, but the terrified townsfolk shot down the idea right after it had formed.

The Fenton's younger kid, Danny, didn't look terrified so much as intrigued and confused, and the same went for the older girl Jazz. Maybe it was because they lived in a ghost-infested town and they were just used to it, because another glance at Jack and Maddie showed only more excitement and intrigue.

They hovered there for a few minutes, bracing themselves against walls and the ceiling until gravity flipped back on and everyone crashed back to earth. And Dean couldn't help but wince at the sounds of heavy cars and trucks crashing back to earth, of roofs falling back onto destroyed houses, of limp bodies becoming pancakes on the pavement. Unsteadily they all rose, and the two brothers watched in curiosity as Danny then bolted out the door, and toward that tourist trap they had seen called the Mystery Shack.

The Fentons muttered something about staying a while longer, but Dean and Sam were breaking into a sprint after the boy, and after a surprised shout from the parents they realized the rest of the family was on their heels.

Fine. Hopefully Danny had seen something and knew what was going on, because they'd barely been there a day and already Dean wanted out of this crazy-ass Oregon town.


	7. Time

**Time**

Watching time flowing was like watching a flowing river. At times it was calming and soothing, but occasionally it could become explosive and exciting and unpredictable.

But of course, everything had a set path. Even as the Master of Time, Clockwork could see that. All those possible paths that time might take? Well, each decision spurns a different universe, and disconnects the two new worlds. Leaving him with billions upon billions of timelines to look over and watch.

And it was amusing to see the Observants get huffy and panicky over a small possibility that their world could end without Clockwork's intervention.

Oh, sure, in some universes the Observants do die, but it's really not Clockwork's plan to ever tell them that. Keeping the scores of Observants from different dimensions is never a chore at all though; as the Master of Time he has an acute sense of who is from what timeline. There are some dimensions where the Observants never come to exist, and those ones are the ones Clockwork secretly likes most.

Clockwork's the only one who can see time in its purest form, in all its beauty and glory, the only one who can look forward and back because really, to him, every single moment of time is the present. His lair lies at the literal center of the universe, with different versions of the Ghost Zone all connected to it, and different versions of Earth branching off of those.

In every dimension, Clockwork stands at the center, watching the slow ticking away of time, watching everything, watching everyone. Watching, to make sure no one tries to tamper with things they shouldn't.


	8. Favorite

I kind of spun the prompt "favorite" so that I can talk about my favorite character, Valerie, listing some of her favorite things.

* * *

**Favorite**

Valerie's favorite animal would have to be a dog. If she had to choose a specific breed, she'd probably have to say a German Shepherd, or maybe a Labrador Retriever. The breeds were known for being loyal, and were also the two most commonly used (so far as she knew) by the police force, which meant that they had to be good at sniffing out trouble. Maybe, when she moves out and gets a place of her own, she'll get a German or a Lab and train it to sniff out ghosts to help her with her ghost hunts.

Valerie's favorite thing to do in her spare time – other than ghost hunting, obviously – is martial arts. The activity kind of goes hand in hand with ghost hunting, but at the same time it's something completely different. It helps her to build her physical strength, sure, but it also allows her to build her mental and spiritual strength, too.

Valerie's favorite season is the spring, because it's a time of rebirth and growth.

Her favorite place to go to relax and hang out is the park in the middle of town, when there aren't ghosts attacking it, anyway.

Her favorite ice cream flavor is black raspberry, her favorite color is red, and her favorite pizza topping is just plain cheese. Her favorite subject is chemistry. Her favorite book is the entire _Harry Potter_ series, but her favorite movie is _Avengers_. Her favorite music genre is pop-rock, but if prompted she'd have to admit that Fall Out Boy is her favorite band.

Valerie's favorite person is Danielle, because the girl showed her a different side of the story, the other viewpoint of her chosen lifestyle. Danielle also brought out a different side of Valerie, a protective side she thought she'd already discovered via her determination to protect the town, but it turns out that was something else entirely.


	9. Stories

Challenged myself to write this with only dialogue. Enjoy!

* * *

**Stories**

"Tucker, that story was lame. It wasn't even scary!"

"It was too! The idea of a future without technology? Terrifying! Right Danny?"

"Eh, not really? I mean, in the right context sure, but these are supposed to be ghost stories, Tuck, and that had absolutely nothing to do with ghosts and therefore it was not at all scary."

"Man, you guys are lame."

"Shut up, Tucker, and listen to a _real_ ghost story. So my grandma used to tell me about how, back in her hometown, there was this abandoned old house. Y'know, your typical spooky 'oh man it's haunted I dare you to go in there' house. But see, this house wasn't like those other 'normal' spooky houses. It was _actually _haunted."

"Your story is lame so far too, Sam."

"Tuck _shut up_, I'm not finished. Anyway, grandma went in with a few friends on a dare one night. But the second they were through the threshold, a wind blew the door shut behind them. They tried to open the door, but it was jammed. Terrified, they moved through the house, watching as paintings _literally_ moved to watch them go, jumping at every little creak of the floorboards. Finally they made it into the main room, where objects were glowing and floating in an angry, swirling mass.

"They all screamed and tried to run. The screams of others echoed them; screams of previous victims, now helpless and trapped in the house, looking to recruit more powerless souls to their cause. Grandma and one of her best friends managed to break through a window and made it out, but the others were never seen again. Their bodies turned up two days later though, on the lawn outside the house. Their deaths were ruled 'accidental', and even though grandma knew what had happened she never told the authorities, because who would believe her? And the house was never able to be torn down; machines and equipment malfunctioned whenever anyone tries. The house still stands to this day, and you can still hear the screams of the victims trapped inside."

"…"

"…"

"What? Did that scare you two big strong boys?"

"Um, maybe?"

"Kind of? Uh, Sam, where is this house?"

"Oh, no. I'm not telling you. I'm sure you'd figure it out somehow anyway but, no. I'm not going in that house, and I don't want you trying to go in there alone. Whatever ghost controls that place is _angry_, Danny, and I doubt even you would be able to stop it – or get out of its grip. Remember, it was controlling those other ghosts to do the dirty work!"

"Mmmm…."

"Danny, drop it. Besides, you haven't told any ghost stories yet. Share something from your epic quests through the Ghost Zone!"

"Yeah, man, surely you have _some_ good stories we don't know about!"

"Eh, not really. You guys are there for the most important stuff. Everything else is just Skulker or Walker hunting me, visiting Frostbite or Dora or Clockwork, boring stuff."

"Ugh, _lame!"_

"Yeah, man! Haven't any of the ghosts told you any scary stories about their pasts or something?"

"Uh, well, not – not really, no. I mean, it's not polite to ask a ghost about their past. But I do remember this one story my mom used to tell Jazz and I when we were little…"


	10. End

**End**

(Alternate ending to _Phantom Planet)_

It's the end of the world.

Somehow, against all odds, a huge meteor that has bits of some weird element known as ectoranium – which, of _course_, is a natural ghost repellant – is hurtling toward Earth, and is due to make impact within the week.

It's their fault, and the two halfas know it; one of their petty fights over the Infi-Map led them to outer space, and a rouge blast sent the asteroid flying from Saturn's ring. Luckily Vlad's monitoring station there had gone undamaged, and transmitted news to the man that the asteroid was, in fact, made of the material that could be deadly to ghosts.

His first thought was to go to Skulker, the Fright Knight, and his other allies in the Ghost Zone – at the very least to warn them of the imminent danger, but he was also hoping that one of them might have an idea on how to circumvent this disaster. A powerful stray ecto-blast had caused the asteroid to break free of the gravitational pull of Saturn; maybe another one could divert it from Earth? But Skulker didn't think that would be possible, if only because of the speed it was now approaching Earth.

So now Vlad was pacing in young Daniel's room as the younger hybrid glared at him, eyes glowing a dangerous shade of green.

"So," Tucker Foley said, breaking the tense silence. "So, if ghosts can't touch this asteroid at all…and since it's unlikely that anything short of a massive blast will divert the asteroid, but with the speed it's moving I don't even know if you could do it – we're basically doomed?"

"Oh, come on, there's gotta be something we can do!" Samantha argued. She turned to glare at Vlad. "Why can't we just pool your money and my family's money and construct machines to make a giant ghost shield around the Earth?"

"It's highly unlikely that a _ghost_ shield will repel something made of a material that is _also_ meant to repel ghosts," Vlad hissed, stopping to consider it. "Although, Samantha, you bring up an interesting point."

"How so?" Daniel asked, suspicion written all over his face. Tucker, however, blinked, eyes widening as he understood.

"Well, the ghosts could potentially turn the entire Earth intangible," he explained slowly, "if we could find some way to transfer the intangibility across the entire Earth. I suppose we could set up a central hub somewhere, have cables reaching across the entire globe. I don't know if it would affect the oceans and rivers and stuff though, or how the atmosphere might be affected by the asteroid passing through, but – but unless you have some other plan, it's about the best option we've got."

* * *

They pull it off, somehow, miraculously.

Danny went to his ghost allies, who in turn went and spread the word to their ghost friends, and those friends told all of _their _friends. Vlad got a bunch of his allies and associates to agree and spread the word, too, and they end up with pretty much the entire Ghost Zone ready to roll. The only ghosts Danny knows of but don't see are the Observants, though he's pretty sure he saw Clockwork hovering by Dora and the Ghost Writer.

In the meantime, they've also successfully pitched the idea to the press and the nations of the world. Funding is streaming in, and the world comes together in Antarctica to set up the control center for this ridiculous idea. But they manage to get it done, somehow, and the control hub is fully ready and operational just 24 hours before the expected impact. Just 2 hours later they get word that all the cables stretching across the Earth's surface are finally in place, and they hook up the cables to the control center.

The ghosts gather around the center 12 hours before impact. The humans are definitely unsettled, and Danny can see both his parents and Valerie have weapons on them at all times, ready to act if necessary. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz also have weapons, but that's more for the ghosts that have been their enemies – in case one of them decides to try and sabotage everything.

There's a clone of Vlad walking around, too, in his human form so that people don't question where the billionaire is. Danny had attempted a few clones but he still wasn't able to keep them in a human form, so they'd improvised and reprogrammed the old Tuck bot to look, sound, and act like Danny Fenton whenever he had to go parade around as Phantom. Somehow it worked, and Danny wasn't quite sure how; he knew his dad was thick, but the fact that his mom bought it was almost disappointing.

He'll tell them after all this, he decides. Assuming that the Earth – and consequentially, the Ghost Zone – survives the next few hours.

2 hours until impact, and the ghosts begin dispersing around the control center, claiming spots for themselves along the structure. 1 hour, and they start saying their goodbyes, as do the humans, just in case.

(Danny risks a quick transformation back into Fenton, and hugs his parents and sister and friends goodbye. They have to survive, though, he tells himself. He's going to tell them, after this. They have to survive. _They have to_.)

30 minutes, and the ghosts begin to buzz with both excitement and fear. 20 minutes, and the tech gurus start booting up the final programming.

10 minutes, and the ghosts place their hands, paws, tentacles, or whatever appendages they have available on the cold surface of the machine.

5 minutes, and they start to prepare themselves for the incredible strain they're about to put on themselves.

3 minutes, and they go intangible.

The intangibility spreads through the entire machine, running along the cables that crisscross around the world. By 1 minute and counting, the intangibility spreads throughout the land and the water, even seeping into the lower atmosphere, if only a little bit.

0 minutes, and the asteroid _passes straight through_ the Rocky Mountains.

It zips through the Earth in less than a minute, and doesn't even come close to where they set the control station up on Antarctica, but until the asteroid finally passes through the other coast of Antarctica, the ghosts can't stop _screaming_.

They're not even physically touching the asteroid themselves, but their power is being spread across the globe, and with the asteroid passing _through_ the planet it is touching their power and still affects them. They scream in agony, scream to make it stop, and as soon as the asteroid passes and they're given the "all clear", the ghosts collapse collectively into a heap on and around the control center.

They barely have a moment to catch breaths that they don't really need (in most cases, anyway) before a swarm of humans, led by the Fentons and a few other Amity Park residents, comes crashing outside, cheering. Phantom and Plasmius look up, panting, and at this point Danny's _glad_ he went with the robot instead of a clone, because the human Vlad looks just as worn out as Plasmius does.

Most of the ghosts scuttle back out of pure instinct, despite the fact that they far outnumber the humans, but soon relax as they regain their strength and float up, some waving to the humans and drinking in the glory, others slipping away to access whatever portals they can find to get back to the Ghost Zone and get on with their afterlife.

Surprisingly, Valerie is the first person who manages to find the two halfas in the swarm of ghosts. Danny perks up at the sight of Danielle floating wearily next to her; he'd lost track of her amidst all the other ghosts earlier.

"Nice save, Phantom," she says curtly, studying the two of them for a moment. "Y'know, if you put this much effort into your school work, you probably wouldn't be failing as many classes."

Danny blinks at her; for a moment he can't tell if he's figured it out or if she's baiting him into revealing himself. But then he catches Danielle's nervous look, and he smiles.

"Well, Val, I'd love to, but I'm usually kind of busy rounding up ghosts while simultaneously avoiding your very impressive arsenal," he shoots back. He's glad when she grins, and she holds out a hand.

"Truce, Danny," she murmurs. "Although, let me tell you, I want to hear the whole thing from you when we get back to Amity."

"Fine," he says easily. "Keep an eye on Danielle for me?"

"Always have been, dork," she replies, a smile finally breaking through. Danielle just grins up at him and gives him a thumbs up, before blinking and glancing warily at Vlad.

He's staring at her, feeling a little awkward but not quite sure if he should leave yet or not. He can't merge with his clone yet because of all the people, and he doesn't really have the strength to do much else right now with the strain he's putting on himself to maintain the duplicate. But Valerie doesn't give him time to even try and say anything to the girl.

"You," she hisses, venom lacing her voice, "will stay away from her from now on. I figured out who you are, _Vlad_ – I went back that night, I saw. Unless you want your little secret getting out, I suggest you _watch yourself_."

With that, she turns and stalks away, Danielle on her heels. Vlad glares after her, eyes blazing, and Danny almost chuckles but manages to stop himself.

People are boarding the airplanes, now, ready to head home and worry about the cleanup later. Danny makes to follow, but is stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

It's just Vlad, again, but the man is biting his lip now, almost unsure of himself. Then he speaks.

"Truce, Daniel," he says, so softly Danny can barely hear it over all the background noise. "I don't know how long it will last, but for now, I'm calling a truce. No fighting, no threatening your family, none of it." And with that, Vlad turns and flies off toward the private jet he brought for himself and his crew. He turns invisible near it, and Danny can only assume he's gone to merge with his duplicate and go home and _rest_.

Boy, does sleep sound like a good idea right now.

But first, Danny decides, he has to tell his family. They've got their own little Fenton jet that they used just for the occasion; he'll have Jazz and Sam and Tuck to back him up when he does the big reveal.

Maybe, he thinks, it's a good time to end all the secrets and start a new chapter in his existence.


	11. Free Day

**Remnants (Free Day)**

(Another _Phantom Planet_ AU. I couldn't resist.)

He almost stops, almost reconsiders doing this. It might not work the way he wants it to. Knowing his luck, it probably won't.

But he's so _sick_ of it all. He knows he shouldn't give up this easily, when he's faced down madmen and obsessed specters, the government and the King of All Ghosts, and even a twisted future version of himself. He's never let his parents or any of those other jokes for ghost hunters get him down. The only real competition he's ever had was Valerie, but he sort of inadvertently drove her to it, he supposes, and plus it's nice to have someone who can actually keep up every now and then.

But these new guys, these "Master's Blasters", are actually good. But they're also cocky and irritating, and they are actually charging a _fee_ for every ghost they catch to whoever is nearby. If Vlad is funding them, what the hell do they need more money for? Then he starts seeing that it's not only Danny Phantom and the Fentons that are being bested by these guys, but _Valerie_, too, is getting knocked out of the way like she's _nothing_, when really, she's just as good as Danny, if not better.

He's so _tired_, and _sick of this cursed life_, and he just wants a _break_ after almost two years of sleepless nights and failing grades and bruises and battle scars and pain and hurt and _agony_. He thinks this might make it better, make him whole, somehow.

He's hoping he'll be fully human, at the end of it, but really? He'll accept being fully _dead_ at this point. He doesn't want to, he hopes it doesn't happen, but if that's what happens, so be it.

He hears their pleas to _stop, Danny, think about what you're doing_, but he doesn't stop.

He hits the button, and the world flashes and he's screaming in _agony_ again.

When he wakes, the first thing he notices is that the portal is broken.

The next thing he notices are the voices.

"—was scared to tell you, and why wouldn't he be? You kept threatening to tear him apart—"

"But if we'd _known_, we wouldn't have—"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, he wanted to tell you, the time was just never quite right—"

"Mom? Dad?" Danny's groggy voice halts the other conversation, and the teen blinks, trying to make sense of everything. He sits up and looks at his hand; it's covered in a white glove, and glowing. He turns his head slightly and catches his reflection; glowing green eyes and snow white hair, with a black streak running along the left side.

_Shit_.

"Danny, honey?" It's Maddie, looking down at him, a mix of emotions on her face. Right now he can see concern, confusion, terror, and a bit of guilt, he thinks. His dad is pretty much the same, though there's a bit of anger flashing through him too – at himself or his son, Danny doesn't know.

"I'm sorry," he says, drawing his knees into himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry."_

Danny Fenton has died. Danny Phantom is all that remains.


End file.
